Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It had started out at a wild party before Wrestlemania... but things started changing that night and before they knew it, everything was turned inside out. (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)
1. Wild Times

"One week left til Wrestlemania, folks… let's fucking party." Amanda responded, her hair curled and once again a chestnut brown shade and her dressed in a black cut out mini dress and nude colored heels.

"That's the plan Tiny!" Luke yelled before turning the music on and turning it up loud as _Party Up_ by DMX started to play.

Everyone had been stressing out as Wrestlemania 34 got closer and decided they needed a break before going on with the events… as Amanda and Finn danced later when _You Got Lucky_ by Tom Petty played, Dakota took her phone and started recording them.

"Hey Kota!" Seth yelled. "Bryan told me you can drink a can of beer in a flash. I bet I can drink faster than you!"

"That's a bet you'd lose, Rollins, she drank me under the table twice!" Finn responded in his intoxicated state.

"Bring it bitch!" Dakota yelled, Bryan walking over.

"Alright you two get over here." Bryan said, taking them over to a table that had 8 unopened beer cans on it.

"First one to drink their 4 cans wins." Luke said.

"Ladies and gentleman gather around for the greatest drinking competition ever!" Bryan yelled, as Dakota and Seth sat across from each other.

The drinking contest began… but through his blurred vision, Seth noticed a flash of onyx and silver on Amanda's left ring finger.

"And he freezes up and Kota takes the win!" Bryan yelled as Dakota crushed the last can.

"Who's next bitches?!" Dakota yelled.

Bryan took Seth's place as Seth managed to pull himself up in time to see Finn and Amanda heading upstairs.

"Hey! I'm gonna steal her!" Sami slurred before pulling Dakota out of her chair, Dakota squealing.

"They're getting married, Sami." Dakota responded before Seth stumbled upstairs… and heard a door close and lock before stumbling downstairs. "They want them time?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am… those crazy kids." Seth slurred before turning to Sami. "When are you and her gonna settle down, Sami boy?" He asked.

"None of your business and speaking of crazy…" Dakota said before whispering to Sami in French, Sami laughing before they took off out to the dock.

"Where the hell are they off to?" Bryan muttered.

"How should I know? People are taking off in all directions tonight, better start taking their car keys!" Seth slurred in response.

"Mmm-hmm." Bryan said. "Maybe we should check on Kota and Ginger."

"His name is Sami, you drunk!" Karl responded after too many tequila shots.

"But he is a ginger." Bryan said.

"Where… wait, Gallows, where'd Finn and Mandy slip off to?" Karl replied, Luke Gallows turning to him with a lampshade on his head.

"I don't know… wait, how did I end up with this on my head?" The tall man answered.

"Dude, we just need to stick a light bulb in you." Luke slurred.

"Nuh uh! Mandy did that to me once when she was 16 and then tried to stick an electrical plug in me!" Gallows responded, Luke and Bryan laughing.

"That tiny chick is hilarious!" Bryan replied.

"Did she try to put it up your ass?" Luke asked.

The former Bullet Club stumbled around in response… before he fell, rendering himself unconscious.

"You guys got a Sharpie?" Karl asked.

Upstairs to no one's knowledge, Dean was stumbling around when he heard a headboard banging against the wall and crept closer… thinking it had been Sami and Dakota who would be upstairs, he had poked holes in the condoms in the room hours ago.

"Sami! Stop it!" Dean heard Dakota squealed outside.

"Who's in the room then?" Dean whispered before the noises stopped and he heard two familiar voices and headed downstairs quickly.

"Hey, Dean, you can't drive! Your license was revoked!" Roman responded after Dean stole his keys, Roman tackling him and taking the keys back.

"Dean really lives up to his Lunatic Fringe character." Luke muttered, Bryan nodding in agreement… before hearing a loud crash and realising that Seth had broken a window.

"Seth, you fucking idiot!" Bryan yelled, chasing after Seth.

"You're paying for that asshole!" Luke yelled.

Upstairs, Amanda and Finn could hear the noise.

"Seth is a crazy ass drunk." Amanda replied as they held each other.

"Hey you two! Let me join!" They heard Seth yell as he saw Sami and Dakota swimming naked in the lake.

"Uh uh, go find Becky!" Sami shouted.

"I seriously doubt he would even make it to the lake before passing out." Dakota said.

Seth kept running and tripped, falling down a hill… he was unharmed thankfully and managed to hide.

"You see him?!" Bryan called out as they reached the hill.

"He went off somewhere." Dakota said.

"I better get you two some towels." Bryan said.

Bryan headed back into the house as Luke kept looking… before receiving a text from Dean.

' _I might've messed up big time, pal!'_

' _The hell does that mean?!'_ Luke texted.

' _Inadvertent sabotage could lead to a next generation Balor! Don't tell anyone!'_ Dean replied.

' _Gotcha.'_ Luke responded before heading into the house.

Everyone woke up in different areas of the house the next morning, Seth having ended up back in the living room.

"Ow, my head." Seth muttered as an equally hungover Bryan pulled him up to his feet. "What the hell did I do last night?" He asked.

"A bunch of crazy shit." Bryan said.

"Sounds like me." Seth responded as Amanda and Finn, having thrown their clothes back on, were attempting to sneak out.

"Oi! Don't go anywhere, the greasy food will be here soon." Bryan said.

The two stopped, Finn helping Amanda sit down before he sat down next to her.

"So which room was it?" Bryan asked.

"Second on the right… I think. Everything's a fucking blur and my legs are numb." Amanda answered.

"Oh fuck, that's Kota's room." Bryan said.

"We'll have the bedding dry cleaned." Finn responded.

"Hey, it could have been worse. Don't ever go into the first room on the left. That's Luke's room and he would have just smashed the door down." Bryan said.

Amanda nodded… and when everyone was back in America for Wrestlemania, the event went as smoothly as it could've gone.

Finn was Intercontinental Champion and Mike would go on leave to be with Maryse and their daughter.

"Give Monroe Sky lots of hugs and kisses, okay?" Amanda replied after the two friends had hugged.

"You got it, kiddo." Mike answered before they let go… after getting cleaned off and dressed, she joined a now cleaned off and dressed Finn to watch Daniel Bryan and Shane vs Kevin and Sami… but she could easily see tension between Kevin and Sami.

"This is gonna be similar to a car crash." Amanda replied and Finn knew she was right.

The match progressed with Sami turning back to Kevin… and hitting him with a Helluva Kick before letting Shane pin him. Sami walked away and Kevin pulled himself up, anger taking over.

"You know who should really be blamed for all of this?! Dakota Sang, the Queen of Pain!" Kevin yelled.

"You started all of this last year, not her!" Daniel responded before he and Shane left.

Amanda didn't know that more surprises would be on the way.


	2. How Much Has Changed

_**10/26/15…**_

" _So where are they huh?" Seth Rollins asked from the middle of the ring. "Where are the Hellraiser, Ironman and Queen of Pain-" Seth said, stopping when the lights started to flash and evil laughter could be heard._

" _Where are they? It's their first night on Raw but yet they are not here in this ring!" Seth yelled. "They are probably too scared to face the_ _man of the house!"_

 _That's when the light went out completely and the sounds of evil laughter and heartbeats could be heard. The lights came back on a deep red colour and a fog machine_ _started to work. A dark figure appears_ _in_ _the deep red light before a clap of thunder was heard and the lights turned red, black and white and Emperor's New Clothes by Panic! At the Disco started to play._

 _Bryan Sang, stood there, wearing his very own demon makeup, staring down at Seth before he stepped to one side and it went dark again. Lasers of all colours started to shoot all over the place before turning_ _to_ _red, blue, green, purple_ _and yellow._

" _Destroy them with lasers!" A man yelled before the whole stage lit up in a blue light and Luke Sang stood there. He stood in the middle before punching his hand into the ground and a glass shattering noise was heard and the blue lights disappeared._

" _Here comes the pain!" And the lights went bright white, with flashes of blue and black and Dakota Sang stood_ _in between her two cousins. She looked at Luke and Bryan before pointing up towards the ring, the three of them marching up, Seth backing up to a corner of the ring, while the others climbed up onto the other three posts._

 _In the backstage area, Amanda and Finn looked at each other… the 25 and 34 year olds knew that there was_ _gonna be trouble._

" _He's screwed." Amanda responded._

" _He's fucked up on a major level. You don't annoy those three without pissing them off." Finn said._

" _So Mr. Architect… the WWE_ _Champion, you think you'll get out of this one? The only reason you've held onto that championship is because you've had The Authority bailing you out of trouble… well they ain't around now." Luke replied._

" _We're gonna challenge you, but because we're in a slightly good mood, we're gonna make it a bit fair for you." Dakota said._

" _Oh? How so?" Seth questioned._

" _You choose which one of us… and where." Dakota explained, Seth smirking._

" _Don't do it, you crazy fucker!" Amanda hissed._

" _Hm, who to choose… I pick you." Seth said before pointing to Dakota._

" _He's gonna get ripped to shreds." Amanda replied, Finn resting his left hand on her_ _lower back._

" _Wow so predictable. Hey boys, didn't I say before we came out here and offered the challenge that he was gonna pick me?" Dakota said._

" _Yep." Luke said._

" _And as a throwback to the Ruthless Aggression era… a Parking Lot Brawl!" Seth responded._

" _You're on!" Dakota replied before they left._

" _Parking Lot Brawl… last time I saw_ _one of those, it was when John faced Eddie." Amanda said as she remembered how back in the mid 2000s, WWE wasn't afraid to shake things up. When they headed to the parking lot, they saw several cars being set up into a circle by Dean and Roman._

" _That's the last of them!" Dean responded, getting out of a Chevy Equinox as Roman climbed out of a Dodge Charger._

" _Do we even need to ask how_ _you got dragged into this?" Finn responded._

" _He wants us, just in case the cousins decide to get involved." Dean said._

" _Kiddo, you shouldn't be out here." Roman replied._

" _I ain't missing this and I ain't watching from backstage." Amanda responded as she and Finn climbed onto the hood of a red Chevy Impala lowrider. "Damn, this brings back good memories." She said, running her fingers along the car as Seth reached the parking lot._

" _What the hell are they here for and why are they on the car?" Seth questioned._

" _Just be quiet, at least they're not in_ _the back and kissing like horny teens." Dean replied jokingly, stopping when Amanda kicked him in his left_ _leg._

" _Don't get him riled up before the fight, Ambrose and don't rile her up either!" Finn responded, hands resting on Amanda's shoulders._

 _Little did they know how much things would change…_

 **Present time,** _ **Eight weeks, six days later, WWE Annual Physical…**_

"I hate when they stick us with needles!" Amanda muttered, the 27 year old rubbing her bandaged right arm.

"Join the club. The jackass thought he could stick it into my arm without warning me, I nearly punched him." Dakota said.

"I almost did too." Amanda responded… before she blinked rapidly, which Dakota knew as a sign of dizziness and helped her sit down.

"You okay?" Dakota asked, Amanda nodding… but Dakota yelled for Finn anyway and he ran in and crouched down to Amanda, his hands cradling her pale face.

"I'll go get some water." Dakota said before Bryan came over.

"What's going on?" Bryan asked.

"She nearly passed out." Finn responded, Bryan putting his hand to Amanda's forehead and finding no sign of a fever before lowering his hand.

Dakota grabbed a Dasani from the vending machine before seeing Seth.

"Everything okay?" Seth asked.

"Little bit busy right now." Dakota answered before walking away and back into the trainer's room.

"Mandy, I'm just gonna ask this and don't judge me. Have you been waking up sick lately?" Bryan asked.

"Tired more than sick… and they just drew blood so once they test it, we'll know." Amanda answered.

"Hm, Kota a word alone please." Bryan responded, Dakota handing the bottle to Amanda before walking off with Bryan.

"What do you think?" Dakota asked.

"Tiny's got one or two kids growing in her womb, you know twins run in her family." Bryan answered.

"I'll be back." Dakota said before leaving, unaware that Seth was following her.

Seth stopped and hid as Dakota looked around before continuing on her way, Seth quickly texting Dean.

' _Pal, get over here now!'_

' _What for?!'_ Dean responded.

' _Just get over here!'_ Seth replied impatiently… before Dean met up with him.

"What's so damn important?" Dean asked.

"Kota is up to something." Seth responded.

"So? She's always up to something. So was I at the party… can't remember what though." Dean replied.

"We'll worry about that later, right now we need to worry about Kota." Seth said.

Dean followed him but the two stopped when the door opened and saw Finn with Amanda in his arms, Amanda still unsteady on her feet.

"Hey, guys." Amanda responded.

"They take too much blood?" Dean asked.

"No more than normal…" Amanda answered before they left.

"Does she seem okay to you?" Dean asked.

At the same time, Dakota reached the place where the supplies were kept and grabbed the tests before she met up with Amanda, Finn and Bryan… Amanda walked into the restroom and took the tests as Dakota walked into the hallway and jumped back, Seth jumping as well.

"Do you have a death wish?" Dakota asked.

"Just wondering what the hell is going on!" Seth answered.

"That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot." Dakota said.

Seth left the hallway, Dakota heading back into the locker room… and saw Amanda nervously looking at the three tests as she waited for the three minutes to pass.

"Hey, everything's gonna be fine." Dakota said.

Amanda nodded, putting her nervousness out of her mind and walking over… she felt Finn's hand on her back before turning the tests over, each reading _Positive_ and the two hugging and kissing.

Later in the show, Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel noticed that Amanda was keeping a safe distance from ringside during Finn's match against Bo.

Finn won and the two headed to the back… after he got cleaned off and changed, he stretched out next to Amanda on the couch and rested his right hand on her stomach, both smiling as the blood test results confirmed what the home tests had.

"The start of our family…" Amanda whispered as they kissed.

It was a few days later at their first appointment that they heard the strong heartbeats of their twins, Amanda's left hand in Finn's right one and the two looking at each other with happy tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces.

They had finally gotten the miracle they wanted for so long.


End file.
